Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Kitty Problems
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Adrien realised that Marinette has a crush on him, but that she feels like she just bothers him. By trying to get close to her ends up developing a small crush for her. Ladybug feels terrible that she can't return Chat Noir's feelings towards her. But what happens when an akumatized victim leaves a spell on Marinette/Ladybug giving her cat like qualities. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since the last akuma attack and Marinette – aka Ladybug, was getting very bored with just patrolling around Paris every night. She has also begun to miss her interactions with Chat Noir ever so slightly.

Marinette was sitting on her balcony looking up into the night sky, she found it calming and helped with her designs. "UGH! This is becoming so hard! It needs to be PERFECT!" Marinette sighed ripping the page out of her design book.

"Oh Marinette" Tikki giggled.

"UGH!" Marinette slumped into her chair.

"Good evening Princess" A familiar voice said.

Marinette looked up and perched on her railings was Chat Noir, a cat that she had missed even though she'd never admit it to any one. "Hey Chat" She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chat climbed down and crouched in front of her, she looked into his eyes and he seemed worried.

"I have a design competition but I can't make a good enough design for me to then make" she huffed.

Chat looked at all the pieces of screwed up into balls all over the floor. "All these… You weren't happy with them?" Chat asked picking one up and unfolding it.

"Yeah… I can't tell Alya I don't like my designs she screams at me" Marinette giggles sheepishly.

"Marinette these are brilliant!" Chat grinned at the pieces of paper he was looking at. _I knew she was talented but not THIS talented._

"Thanks, but none of them are good enough. I need to impress Gabriel Agreste! And being friends with Adrien allows me to see how hard he is to impress!" Marinette tugged on her pigtails.

"Ah, you close with Adrien?" Chat asked. He wanted to know what Marinette thought of him.

"Well… not really" Marinette blushed. "I mean we do talk but I can never string a sentence together when I'm around him. Alya and Nino tend to talk to him more and I'm just… There. I probably just annoy him" she laughed but her eyes looked hurt.

"Princess, I'm sure that' not true" Chat felt bad. Maybe he should make more of an effort with Marinette, she was cute after all. Not Ladybug cute but cute.

"I'd rather not know to be honest" she looked up trying to hold back tears. "He doesn't really notice me in class anyways so it's cool"

"Marinette…" Chat felt so guilty. "D-do you like him?"

"W-what? N-no, w-why would I? M-me like a smart, talented, cute, handsome, selfless guy in my class? Please" She rambled. "Maybe I have a small thing for him but that's it!"

"Okay, okay" Chat chucked.

"Don't laugh at me!" Marinette pouted.

"Sorry Princess" Chat grinned. Okay so he already sort of knew she liked him but wanted her to say it. "Well, I should leave you to your designing"

"Oh… Okay" Marinette seemed shocked that Chat wanted to go.

"Gonna miss me?" He winked.

"You wished" Marinette laughed. "Bye Chat"

"Bye Marinette" Chat jumped off her roof and hid around a corner to transform back into Adrien.

"Now, what are you going to do with that information? You aren't getting anywhere with Ladybug, maybe you should ask Marinette out!" Plagg suggested.

"Maybe Plagg, but… I don't want to lead her on" Adrien shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. "I'll have to think about it"

"BORING" Plagg, groaned as he followed Adrien home.

The next day Adrien walked into class and noticed Marinette had bags under her eyes. _Did she stay up all night or something?!_

"Girl, you look terrible!" Alya pointed out.

'Thanks Alya" Marinette said sarcastically. "I was up really late last night"

"How come?" Adrien asked, he noticed Marinette was taken aback by his question and she started to blush.

"Well… A friend well he's kinda a friend I guess… C-came over and I-I was designing for t-the competition but I didn't like anything. After he left I s-stayed up designing since h-he put me off" Marinette rambled.

Adrien winced; _did I really put her off? My bad_.

"Girl, you need to stop stressing. Come out with me after school for some fun. You need a break!" Alya patted her friends back.

"Nah, I need to get is design nailed. I need to MAKE it yet Alya!" Marinette hit her head on the desk. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"You need a break!" Nino said. "It's unhealthy Marinette!"

Marinette just shrugged at them. She didn't seem to care what they said. _Didn't know she was so stubborn… It's kinda cute… Okay just cause you know she liked you doesn't mean you have to start… Oh who am I trying to fool? I do like Marinette in a way._

After class Alya pulled both Nino and Adrien aside. "Boys, please help me with getting Marinette to take a break. Poor thing will work her self to death otherwise!"

"She won't listen to us though!" Nino sighed. "She's a stubborn girl"

"I noticed that, didn't know she was like that" Adrien smiled.

"There's a LOT of things YOU don't notice about her Adrien" Alya's words stung him. Did everyone see it as she was just a bother to him, she wasn't but he felt so confused.

"What can we do?!" Alya pulled her phone out. "Quick before she notices we are ALL missing"

"I can invite her to my photo shoot? I do kind of have to bring a female and my dad original suggested Chloe but" Adrien shock his head in disgust. "It will go straight to her head"

"Perfect! Go ask her now. She WON'T say no!" Alya pushed Adrien towards where Marinette was sitting.

"Hey Marinette" Adrien waved before sitting down next to her. _Keep your cool!_

"H-Hey A-Adrien!" Marinette blushed; she clenched her hands and looked down at her lap.

"I have a question. I need a female model to be my partner after school, do you mind helping me out" Adrien asked sheepishly.

"Need help finding someone?" she asked.

Adrien busted out laughed and Marinette pouted. "You are so clueless! I was asking you to be my model!"

"Oh…" Marinette's face went bright red. "Erm…S-sure!"

"Great!" Adrien grinned. "If you wait for me outside we will then go"

"O-Okay" Marinette continued to blush.

 _Maybe I can get her to string a sentence around me?_

After school the two made their way to the studio where the photo shoot was being held.

"Great you brought a girl!" his photographer clapped his hands together. "Name?"

"Marinette" Adrien smiled at her making her blush.

"I'm loving the chemistry between you two. It's perfect! Please this way!"

Marinette's heart was constantly skipping a beat. She had to act like his girlfriend in these photos. For two hours she was like his girlfriend but she wasn't the only one that was enjoying this.

Adrien was happy that Marinette seemed to have come out of she shell a little bit more around him. She was able to talk properly and not stutter as often as she did before.

"Thank you for helping me today" Adrien said after they had gotten changed back into their normal clothes.

"It was fun! I'd totally do that again… I-I mean if you w-wanted me too!" Marinette blushed playing with her hair.

"You are a natural" Adrien smiled.

"I now need to go home a design" Marinette sighed as they slid into the car.

"I thought you liked designing?" Adrien asked.

"I LOVE it. But the theme is super hero's and I just know everyone's going to do Ladybug or Chat Noir. Leaving me with no ideas" Marinette said.

"Why not go down the Marvel route? They are still super hero's" Adrien suggested.

"You are a GENIUS!" Marinette's eyes lit up. "I have an idea now. Thank you!" She grinned at him making his heart race.

"Anytime" They dropped her off and Adrien sat in the car thinking. _Damn... I've fallen for that girl…_


	2. Chapter 2

That night Marinette perfected her design and she couldn't wait to show Adrien! "So you can talk to him now?" Tikki giggled. "I'm proud of you Marinette"

"Thanks Tikki, I hope he likes the design. My next big problem is finding a model?" Marinette picked up her class photo and scanned through. "I'd ask Alya but I know she HATES dresses"

"Save it for tomorrow, you can asked Adrien again!" Tikki giggled hugging her cheek.

"You're right. I should probably have an early night anyway" Marinette stretched and climbed up into her bed.

* * *

The next day Marinette was early to school, before many of her classmates for a change. She just wanted Adrien to hurry up. Showing him her design was all she cared about. I hope he likes it!

"Morning sunshine" Marinette greeted Alya.

"See told you having a break was a good thing! You seem well rested and cheerful today, get the design?" Alya smiled.

"I hate to say you were right but I guess I did need the break" Marinette placed her sketch book in front of Alya open on the page with the dress.

"Girl this is fabulous!"

"Thanks! Adrien gave me the idea to use Marvel. I can't wait to show him" Marinette blushed.

"Girl he's not in today" Alya grinned. "Model stuff but I see you had a good day yesterday"

"Oh I did. It was amazing" Marinette blushed. She was a tad upset that she couldn't show him but there will be other times.

* * *

After school Marinette went straight home, she was upset that she didn't get to see Adrien today.

"You'll be able to show him tomorrow!" Tikki grinned.

"I know but I kinda want to start making it but I want his approval first" the girl blushed.

"Marinette, you do not need his approval it's a fantastic design!" Tikki said.

"I guess..." Marinette looked at her book at the dress she had designed. "I can't make it now I have to by fabric first"

"Understandable" Tikki smiled.

Just as Marinette's room fell quiet there was a loud scream in the distance. "Tikki, Spots on!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug in no time and jumped out of her window to go find what was going on.

She landed on a rooftop to only be greeted by a black cat. "M'Lady" Chat grinned.

"Chat we don't have time for your flirting, we need to find out what is going on" Ladybug crossed her arms.

"Bit cold today aren't we?" Chat chuckled. "Let's go then"

The two jumped their way through the streets of Paris. Following the sound of what seemed like an elderly women's scream. Swinging and swinging until they noticed a young girl and an elderly woman by the river.

"HELP!"

As Ladybug and Chat Noir got closer they noticed that this young female was only human… She had brown dog ears and a tail.

"Dog" Chat gulped.

"Not scared are we kitty?" Ladybug teased.

"N-No, of course not!" Chat tried to defend himself but Ladybug just laughed at him.

"Lydia snap out of it!" the women shouted at her.

"I am NOT LYDIA! I am RED ROVER!" the girl began to howl.

"Bet the akuma is in her collar" Ladybug whispered. She looked around for things to try and distract the girl and her eyes fell to Chat. "You're part cat. Get her to chase you"

"WHAT?! No way!" Chat pouted, Ladybug then fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Fine…" she blushed.

"Good kitty" she said scratching him under the chin making him purr. "Yo puppy!" Chat yelled jumping down to stand in front of the girl.

"CHAT!" the girl's eyes widened then she began to chase Chat.

"Ladybug hurry up!" Chat shouted jumping into a high tree to get away from Red Rover.

"Sorry Chat I just need more time!" truth be told she didn't need more time, she just loved seeing Chat so scared.

"That's it!" The girl's ears and tail changed from a dog to a cat. She then began to climb.

"Oh dear…" Chat jumped out of the tree and landed next to Ladybug. "And now?"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted, from the sky she caught a animal catcher pole. "Right corner her over there"

Chat ran towards the girl scaring her so she ran away. He managed to just about corner the poor girl so Ladybug could wrap the wire around her body.

"Got cha" Ladybug went to grab her collar when the girl bit her. "OUCH" Ladybug pulled her hand away and shook it. Quickly this time she broke the collar and the little akuma flew out.

"Time to de evilise!" Ladybug shouted capturing the akuma and cleaning it. "Bye bye little butterfly"

"Are, are okay M'Lady?" Chat asked looking at her hand.

"Yes" Ladybug pulled her hand away from him. She lied, it really hurt. "I'm going to go" Ladybug only swang around the corner before she had to transform.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted.

"I feel funny" Marinette fell onto the ground. "Tikki… H-how do I get home?"

"I…"

"Marinette?" Chat Noir walked around the corner. "Princess are you okay?!"

"Ch-chat…" Marinette had tears in her eyes. She was in so much pain, looking down at her hand there wasn't any marks.

"I'll take you home" Chat picked her up bridal style and jumped. Taking her home and lying her down in her bed. "Get well Princess" _please get better…._

* * *

The next day Marinette never turned up to school. Adrien began to worry a little. Alya and Nino were discussing why she wasn't in school and Adrien knew it must have had something to do with what happened yesterday.

"She just said she wasn't feeling well" Alya sighed. "Maybe we should go after school to see her?"

"I would… But ill people aren't my thing. Plus she did tell you NOT to go" Nino pointed out.

"One of us needs to go, just to check!" Alya sighed.

"I'll go, I know she wants to talk to me anyways" Adrien smiled. _Plus if she won't talk to me she'll talk to Chat Noir…_

After school Adrien made his way to Marinette's house. "Hello Mr and Ms Dupain-Cheng, Marinette wasn't in today and I just wanted to make sure she is okay?"

"Go on up to her room, we haven't seen her all day" Her mother said. Adrien smiled and walked on through.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked. He saw a moving body move under the covers.

"Adrien?" Marinette pulled the cover off and Adrien just stared. "What?"

"You… Do you like cosplay?" Adrien asked looking at her with a blank expression.

"No, why?"

"You have cat ears…" Adrien pointed out.

"Oh I know, that girl bit me yesterday so I think that's why" Marinette yawned. "Meow"

"Oh…" Adrien sighed. _Wait… So Ladybug might be the same?_

"Adrien… I don't know what to do" Marinette began to cry. "I can't go out like this Meow!"

"Er… Please don't cry!" Adrien climbed up to sit on her bed to comfort her. "I'll help you sort this out P-Marinette" Adrien blushed. _SO cute…_

"Thank you Adrien" Marinette rubbed her head against his cheek purring. _I love you…_

Adrien laughed, Marinette's ears and hair tickled his cheek. He stroked the back of her ears and it made her giggle and purr. _I'm going to have fun with this._


	3. Chapter 3

"Marinette stop, that tickles" Adrien laughed as the girl nuzzled into his cheek. Marinette only continued, she knew exactly what she was doing. Adrien began to think; _If she's half cat… she'll like this…_ Adrien then scratched under her chin and Marinette purred.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon after school, but so you can see your parents without freaking them out wear…" Adrien scanned her room, noticing the photos of him all over her walls but ignoring them – this wasn't the time. "A hat!" he picked up a summer hat that was just sitting on her desk. "Do not leave your house okay?"

Marinette meowed and nodded in agreement with him.

 _Good girl…_ "See you tomorrow" Adrien waved, he bid her parents goodnight and told them he would be back tomorrow.

"Adrien, we need to find out how to cure her and fast. We can handle a human cat but what is she fully converts?!" Plagg flew out of his jacket and looked genuinely worried.

"What else can I do right now Plagg?" Adrien sighed. "She wasn't even acting herself either"

"We need to find out" Plagg insisted.

"Yes but how? Shall I Google her symptoms? That's ridiculous" he laughed nervously. "Human growing cat ears…"

"It's the only lead we have" Plagg said.

When Adrien got home he was met by a very annoyed Natalie. "And where have you been" she asked with a cold tone.

"I'm sorry I'm late home but a good friend of mine has fallen ill so I went to see if she was okay" Adrien knew this wasn't a good enough reason but it was the truth.

"Not acceptable Adrien!"

"Yeah, so you expect me to leave my friend when she needs me?" Adrien questioned.

"That's not what I said" Natalie was a little taken aback from what he had said to her. "What is wrong then?"

"A very high fever" Adrien lied.

'Tomorrow you'll take her some medicine. I'll leave it out for you" she then walked off. Adrien was a little shocked but then pushed those feelings down. _Marinette…_

* * *

Marinette!" Tikki said with a worried tone. "Adrien saw the pictures!"

"I don't care meow" Marinette rolled around in her covers playing with them like a kitten would.

"Snap out of it!" Tikki shouted.

"I'm myself meow" the girl was getting worse by the second.

"I wonder…" Tikki zoomed into Marinette's earrings and transformed her into Ladybug.

"Tikki!" Marinette shouted. "Whoa…" she looked into the mirror and noticed the ears were gone. She ran to her computer and typed in her symptoms. "Human cat" she read.

Ladybug scrolled through page after page after page until she found what she needed. Ladybug read carefully through the article. Seems she wasn't the first person to fall under this kind of spell.

* * *

Adrien was reading, "All these ingredients will take me months to find!" he sighed. "I've never even heard of the Jade Vine Strongylodon Macrobotys flower!"

"You HAVE to find it!" Plagg said biting into his cheese.

"Yes I know I do" Adrien goggled the flower to find it is endangered. "GREAT!" What do I do now? "I know I can get Tongkai Ali as father has had it before" Adrien looked at the four ingredients he needed.

Jade Vine

Tongkai Ale

Holy Water

Dragon Fruit

"What I make this this is up to me but still I have to find this stuff first!" Adrien then had an idea. He was an Agreste. He could get whatever he wanted. Quickly writing them down he ran to find Natalie. 'Natalie!"

"Adrien? What is it?" She asked.

"I've been doing some research and can you buy me these please? According to Cheng Stifu – Marinette's uncle, it makes a great soup to restore health" Adrien handed her the piece of paper.

"These will be hard to find Adrien" the women sighed reading the list.

"You can get them though, right?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, nothing is too hard. I'll get started."

"Thank you!" Adrien smiled. He walked into his room thinking; _Do I go..?_

"Maybe Chat should go visit his Princess?" Plagg snickered.

"I was just thinking that" Adrien smiled. "Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug had transformed back into Marinette, forgetting everything she had just read.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Hello Tikki" She smiled weakly at her friend "I'm okay…"

"No you're not Princess" Chat said.

Tikki quickly hid so Chat couldn't see her. "C-Chat?" Marinette stared at him.

"I thought I'd check up on you" He smiled "Loving the ears"

'I pull them off better than you" she put her hands on her hips but lost her balance.

'Whoa there…" Chat caught her in his arms.

Marinette felt something familiar with Chat but couldn't quite pick out what it was.

"You should go to bed. Before this illness gets worse" he said.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" she whispered.

"I had a chat with Adrien… I saw him leave here earlier and wanted to see why! He's going to look after you… but yes I do" Chat rambled. "He's spending a lot of money to get the ingredients to make you better. He cares"

"He's so sweet" the little girl blushed. "I really love him, he's purrfect"

"You aren't feline any better, making bad cat puns is my thing" Chat laughed putting Marinette to bed.

"Meow, goodnight Chat"

"Goodnight Princess" Chat jumped out of her window. _Please don't get any worse…_

* * *

"Ladybug didn't clean up all of Red Rovers mess I see… PERFECT"

* * *

The next day Adrien went back to visit Marinette like he said he would. He walked into her room and saw how messy it was. You'd think she owned a cat.

"Marinette?" he asked.

'Meow, Adrien!" Marinette jumped out on him, landing on top of him as they fell.

"I see you still have cat ears then" He laughed.

"And… A tail!' Marinette turned around and sure enough there was a white tail to match her white ears.

"So it's gotten worse" Adrien sighed. "You haven't been outside right?"

"Nope meow" Marinette shook her head. "I've been locked up all day" Just like a cat…

Adrien looked her up and down. "Are you in pain?"

"No meow" She nuzzled up to him again.

Adrien smiled, she didn't seem to be that bad. He began to pet her and she purred. "I've ordered some things that will change you back, but it will take a while. I also need to get some of your favourite perfume"

"Why meow?" Marinette questioned she stared into his eyes and Adrien blushed a little.

"So that IF you fully change and can no longer speak English or walk on two feet, you'll always smell your human sent" Adrien grinned. "You'll have to wear a collar though"

"But I'm not a cat meow" Marinette purred.

"You so ARE!" Adrien poked her cheek. "My little kitty"

Marinette blushed _I-I'm his what?!_ "Here" Marinette walked to her desk and picked up her favourite perfume. "This is La vie est belle Légère" she handed Adrien the bottle.

"I'm going to take a photo because I don't know how much I'll use and I don't want to waste it" Adrien pulled out his phone and took a picture of the bottle. "I'll buy it on my way home when I go and get a collar"

"Make it pretty" Marinette giggled and purred. "Like Chat Noirs, with a bell! And PINK!" She nuzzled into him more.

"Sure thing" Adrien smiled petting her again. _She really is cute… "_ I should probably go so I can get the stuff"

"You coming back tomorrow meow?" Marinette rolled over and looked into his eyes.

"How can I say no to those eyes" Adrien rubbed his nose against hers like he would to a really cat when he thinks they are cute. "Ill be back tomorrow Marinette"

"Adrien what the hell?! Ladybug?" Plagg asked.

"I'm not getting anywhere with her Plagg. At least with Marinette I'm actually feeling like she wants me around. Plus the feelings are mutual-ish. I'm still confused" Adrien walked into a pet shop.

"Psst, you like Marinette more now" Plagg whispered.

Adrien brought a pink collar with a silver bell and walked straight back out. "I don't even know Plagg. I like them both…" He blushed. Adrien then picked up a bottle of perfume from the shop next to his house.

"You'll ask Marinette out by the end of this I bet!" Plagg chuckled.

"Plagg shut up!" Adrien blushed even more thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't help but wonder if Ladybug is okay… But at the same time Marinette is my main focus" Adrien sighed as he pulled clothes out of his drawers.

"What are you even looking for?" Plagg asked hovering over his shoulder.

"Well… For a photo shoot last ear I had to wear light blue furry cat ears with a matching tail. I'm thinking if I take them in my bag to Marinette's tomorrow I'll put them on so she doesn't feel different" Adrien said.

"What about going as Chat then?" Plagg grinned.

"Because Marinette likes Adrien not Chat. She'd rather me than Chat to look after her" Adrien grinned pulling out a bag with the ears and tail in. "She'll love this!"

"You really like this girl man" Plagg chuckled.

"Maybe a little but I won't act on it while she is this way. Plus I don't even know where I stand with Ladybug…" Adrien looked at the two pictures he hand sitting on his desk. One a magazine cutting of Ladybug, the other a picture Alya took of him, Nino, Alya and Marinette. "Why are both of them so cute…Huh… Never knew Marinette was a Ladybug fan, maybe that's why her hair is in pigtails all the time"

"Idiot…" Plagg muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Plagg stuffed his cheese into his mouth and pretended he didn't know anything.

"Night Plagg" Adrien yawned.

* * *

"The only time I'm not feline is when I'm ladybug" Ladybug sighed as she sat on her rooftop looking up into the sky. "But… Adrien is looking after me…" She pulled her knees up to her face and buried her face into her arms.

"Oh Marinette" she heard Tikki.

"Tikki, I don't know how to feel. I really love Adrien but Chat has been coming to visit and I think I'm warming up to him…" She blushed. "They are both very similar in a way"

The next morning was a sunny Saturday. Adrien woke up and rushed himself to get ready. He wanted to spend as long with Marinette today. Grabbing the bag full with all the things he needed for the day he left his house; to the dismay of Natalie.

He knocked on Marinette's door and she opened it. Standing there looking all like… well a cat.

"Marinette!" Adrien said in shock.

"It's okay meow, my parents aren't at home meow" Marinette grinned. Adrien then noticed her teeth had changed as well now.

"Let's go to your room okay?" Adrien walked behind her and saved her from fallen twice.

Marinette sat down and Adrien clipped the collar around her neck. "This has a really strong smell meow"

"This is your smell" Adrien sat down next to her. She stared at him for a while before giggling like crazy. "Hey, I didn't want to make you feel alone by being a cat!"

"But I think the ears and tail are a bit much" Marinette laughed.

"Shut up" Adrien pocked her cheek.

All of a sudden Marinette's eyes changed. They were no longer human. They were like a cats.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Meow" Marinette snuggled into his chest.

"Marinette don't play, talk to me" Adrien pushed her away but she only hissed at him.

"MEOW!" Marinette glared at him with her now cat eyes.

"Oh no. No no no no no. Marinette!" Adrien looked at her, she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Purrrrrrr" Marinette purred and rolled around in her room. No longer walking on two legs.

Adrien pulled out his phone and called Natalie. "Natalie, how long will it take for the stuff to arrive?"

"Two more days"

"Oh… Okay Thank you" Adrien hung up and gulped. "What am I going to do with you for two more days?!"

* * *

"Well now is my time to attack. If this poor girl has turned Ladybug must be the same!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What am I going to do with you Marinette?" Adrien patted her head.

"Meow!" Marinette rubbed her head into Adrien's hand so he could pet her. "Meoooooow"

"Aw Marinette" Adrien sighed.

"HELPPPPPPPP"

"Oh… Er… Marinette I'll be right back" Adrien didn't want to leave her but he can't not go and see what was going on as Chat Noir. He walked down her stairs and made sure no one was around. "Plagg, claws out!"

Sweeping his fingers over his eyes, running his hands through his hair and became Chat Noir. He jumped out of Marinette's window. "I just hope she'll be okay"

* * *

"Marinette!" Tikki called.

"Meow!" Marinette nodded at her little friend allowing her to transform into Ladybug. "If Chat asks about the collar, I'll say its all the rage in fashion right now"

"Good one Marinette" Tikki said in her head.

"Let's go Tikki" Ladybug jumped off her balcony and swung away towards where the screaming was coming from.

"M'Lady" Chat purred.

"Hello Chat" Ladybug grinned.

Chat Noir noticed the collar around Ladybugs neck. _It's like the one I brought Marinette…_ "Bugaboo, Are you okay? I haven't seen you since you were bitten?"

"Yes I'm fine" Ladybug said with a cold tone. "No need to worry everything is under control" she smiled.

"As long as you are sure M'lady" Chat sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get anything from her. "Let's go see what the issue is"

Ladybug only nodded. She was more aware of her surroundings this time. They quickly defeated Clown Girl and saved the poor butterfly. Ladybug looked around for Chat but she couldn't find him. _Maybe I should go back before Adrien comes back…_

"M'Lady" Chat's voice broke her thoughts. "I know you aren't okay. Talk to me"

"Chat I'm fine!" Ladybug sighed. "You worry too much" she giggled.

"Well I have two people I'm worrying about right now" Chat looked off, he looked so sad.

"Who?"

"You and my friend Marinette. She was bitten by Red Rover and turned into a human cat. That's why I asked if you were okay?"

"Oh…" Ladybug looked at him. _He cares for both sides of me…_ "I'm sure she's fine"

"She's being looked after my friend Adrien" Chat said. "She likes him so I helped her out by telling him to look after her. Will allow them to get closer"

"Adrien" Ladybug blushed.

"You know him?" Chat raised his eyebrow as he asked the question.

"Well… I've met him a couple of time but who doesn't know Adrien? He is a model after all. And rather cute…" Ladybug blushed even more.

 _Does she like Adrien..?_

"Well I should get going" Ladybug tickled his chin. "Good job today kitty"

"You too M'lady" Chat grinned as he watched her swing away. "I think I know who she is under that mask…" He blushed.

* * *

"Marinette?" Adrien opened her bedroom door so find her nowhere. "Marinette? Here kitty kitty" He heard a meow coming from the roof. "Oh no…" Adrien climbed up and saw Marinette crawling along the roof. "Marinette come back!" Marinette looked at Adrien but continued to make her walk along the roof. "You don't have nine lives!"

"Meow" the girl grinned.

"You…" Adrien could help but laugh. This girl knew what she was doing. "Fine, but I'm not feeding or petting you if you don't come back" He made his way back into her room.

Adrien walked around her room waiting for her to come back. Sitting in her desk chair chuckling to the pictures in her room. "So using these against her…" Adrien pulled out his phone, taking photos of her wall and computer screen.

"M-meow…" Marinette came back and looked upset.

"Come here" Adrien called her over and allowed Marinette to rest in his lap. "What am I going to do with you?" he laughed playing with her hair.

"Purrrr"

"You are purrfect" Adrien then realised what he said. "Did I just… Make a cat pun?!"

"Dude" he heard Plagg from his bag. "Come on, we need to get home! You have a photo shoot tomorrow so you won't be able to see her"

"I'll see you soon Marinette" Adrien tickled under her chin making her purr before leaving her house. "I'll go back once I have the stuff, that way I can at least start to cure her. After I have the ingredients I need to give it to her once a day until she is back to normal" Adrien sighed.

"You'll have the stuff soon" Plagg chuckled. "Then you can sort out your love life"

"Plagg, I told you to not bring that up again!" Adrien blushed as his friends laughed at him. "You annoy me Plagg"

"You'd be nothing without me and you know it!" Plagg grinned.

* * *

A few days past and finally Adrien has everything he needs. "Marinette!" Adrien ran up her stairs when her parents let him in. "I have a soup for you!"

Marinette was just sitting staring out of her window. She sat so still, she could have been a statue.

"Kitty?" Adrien patted her head.

Marinette flinched at first but then allowed Adrien to pet her. He sat down next to her and played with her hair so she would purr.

"Eat this Marinette" Adrien placed the bowl in front of her. "Ugh, forgot you think you are a cat" He picked up the spoon and started feeding her. "There we go"

Marinette had eaten up all the soup and fell asleep resting on Adrien. She seemed so peaceful "Adrien…"

"She said my name!" Adrien was thrilled that she was speaking normal again. "This is great! It's working!" Adrien grinned looking at the sweet girl. "Now we wait…"


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien went back to school but Marinette did not. She still had cat eyes, ears and a tail. "Dude!" Nino grinned.

"Hey Nino" Adrien smiled and waved at his friend before sitting down next to him.

"She's not in again…" Alya sighed. "This is the worst! She won't answer me and her mum won't let me see her. Yet YOU can!"

"Heh… Well Marinette doesn't really want to – erm see people? Her mum let me in and she threw a hissy fit" Adrien chuckled.

"Get in there dude!" Nino patted his back.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Adrien blushed.

"And yet you are blushing" Alya teased.

"GUYS!" Adrien moaned. "I don't need you two winding me up over this. I'm only trying to be a good friend towards her"

"Sure, sure" Alya winked. "So are you going to see her tonight?"

"Maybe" Adrien shrugged. "I haven't made up my mind yet. Plus I never promised her"

"So you have been promising her to see her?" Nino grinned.

"Only when she asked me to come back. To be honest her being ill had made her more confident, it's odd. I've learnt a lot about her" Adrien smiled.

"Told you he liked her!" Alya whispered to Nino.

"Yeah, yeah. I never said you was wrong you know" Nino signed knowing he wasn't going to live this down.

After school Adrien waited a while, letting most of the school leave so he could walk to Marinette's unseen. Neither of them needed the attention right now. Adrien mainly wanted to avoid Chloe. He knew she'd get jealous and blame Marinette, she he knows isn't fair.

"Yo ,say hi to Marinette for us!" Alya winked.

"W-what?" Adrien pretended not to have a clue but gave up. "S-sure" he rubbed his neck as he walked into her parent's bakery. "Marinette?"

"Adrien?" Marinette yawned. He walked in and she was still in her pyjamas. "Sorry, I've slept all day" she rubbed her eyes and looked adorable.

"Marinette…" Adrien blushed. _She's so cute!_ "I have your soup" he smiled at her. "You can feed yourself today?"

"Yeah…" Marinette blushed. She sat at her desk and began to eat the soup. Her ears relaxed and tail swung side to side. "Adrien?"

"Yes?" Adrien sat down on her sofa bed.

"T-Thank y-you for l-looking after m-me" She stuttered threw eating and a blush spread across her face.

"My pleasure Marinette" Adrien smiled. "Hopefully it wont take too long. Alya and Nino want to see you and I don't know how long I can keep them away"

"They can't see me like this!" Marinette dropped her spoon into her empty bowl. "I think the soup makes me tired"

"Then go to sleep you idiot" Adrien began to laugh and Marinette pouted.

"But you haven't been here long" Marinette sighed.

"Come here" Adrien called her over. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. "So sweet…"

* * *

Two days had past and no other changes seemed to have happened. She still had cat ears and a tail. Adrien went back once again to see Marinette jumping and giggling all over her room. Adrien noticed something different. Even though she was 'ill' she found time to start making her dress.

"Marinette I told you not to over work yourself" Adrien chuckled.

"But Adrien! Look!" Marinette spun around. "No tail! I woke up in such a good mood I had to get something done! Besides the competition is in a week. I need to start it"

"I'm glad you are feeling better" Adrien placed the soup down on her desk. "Eat up" Marinette sat down and Adrien messed up her hair.

"OI!" Marinette giggled. "Don't mess up my hair!"

"Sorry" Adrien laughed. "I hope you turn back soon. I only have enough ingredients for three more days"

"Should be fine. It's only the ears left now" Marinette smiled. Once again after eating Marinette became very sleepy, Adrien put her to bed and left.

On his way home he saw Alya and Nino in the park. He hid and made his way around the park so that they wouldn't see him. It didn't work.

"Adrien!" Alya shouted.

"Hey guys…" He smiled nervously. "What's up?"

"How is she?" Nino grinned.

"Getting there. Look guys please stop. I need to go but she is my friend and im only helping her" Adrien walked away and blushed. "Maybe we should be more than friends…"

"Told ya" Plagg sniggered.

"Shut up Plagg" Adrien blushed even more.

* * *

Ladybug sat upon the roof tops staring off into the night sky. "Adrien…" She blushed.

"M'Lady" Chat sat next to her and purred. "What a purrfect night"

"Agreed" Ladybug was too happy to notice the pun.

"You are in a good mood M'Lady" Chat smiled. "I like it"

"Yeah, I'm just happy. I saw Marinette standing on her balcony. I've been keeping a watch on her since you mentioned her being ill. She seems much better and happier"

"Adrien is warming up to her" Chat chuckled. "I give it a couple of weeks and maybe he'll make a move"

"R-really?!" Ladybug blushed.

"Probably" Chat said. "Why?"

"Nothing…" Ladybug looked away from him so he could see her blush.

"Sure…" Chat chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe Adrien likes me!" Marinette giggled in her room. She had been waiting to see Adrien all day.

"Hold up, Chat said warming up not liking you" Tikki corrected.

"Mean the same thing!" Marinette spun around in her room.

"Someone is in a good mood" a voice said. Chat jumped down into her room through her hatch in the roof.

"Oh, I am" Marinette giggled.

"Any reason?" Chat smiled.

"Not really" Marinette smiled at the cat. "Just feeling good today. The soup is working so that's a good thing"

"Mm… So… How are things with Adrien?" Chat teased.

"Oh… Erm… J-just f-friends" Marinette's face went bright red. "W-why?"

"Just wondering if he had asked you yet" Chat grinned. Winding her up was so easy.

"Asked what exactly?" She asked.

"Spoilers" Chat winked. "I should go now ~ See you later princess" Chat jumped off of her balcony and disappeared.

"That boy!" Marinette huffed in frustration. "I'm not going to stop thinking about what he meant now!"

A little while later Adrien showed up to give Marinette her soup again. "Hey Marinette" Adrien smiled.

"H-hi A-Adrien" Marinette stuttered.

 _She's feeling more herself now…_ "I have your soup"

The girl sat down and didn't say anything or even look at Adrien. _Defiantly getting back to normal._

"T-thanks" Marinette managed to say whilst blushing.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Marinette smiled wanting to move past what was happening.

"Hopefully you'll be back to normal tomorrow" Adrien smiled, he was going to miss cute kitten Marinette but he was glad she was changing back.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I think I need to go to bed" Marinette yawned.

"Sure thing, I'll be back tomorrow" Adrien smiled before making his way out of her house.

"Are you going to ask her out after this?" Plagg asked.

"Probably, after all… She is…"

* * *

Marinette woke up and felt nothing different. She got up out of bed and continued to work on her dress leaving Tikki asleep.

"Marinette!" Tikki screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Tikki's screaming had worried her. "What's happened?"

"Y-your eyes!" They're gone!" Tikki giggled and clapped.

Marinette ran to a mirror. "Oh my GOD!" She grinned. "Thank God!"

"You can go to school" Tikki giggled.

"But I'll be late" Marinette shook her head.

"Nothing new though" Tikki sniggered.

"Shut up!" Marinette laughed. "Maybe it's best I stay off today. J-just in case" Marinette said.

"Maybe. This is great news!" Tikki smiled.

"I know"

* * *

"Ugh… This isn't going to plan!"

* * *

After school Adrien went back to Marinette's house, no surprise.

"Mari- Oh My God! No ears!" Adrien was shocked but happy at the same time. "This is great!"

"I know!" Marinette giggled "T-thank you for h-helping me"

"Anytime" Adrien smiled. "Now eat this. Should be the last time."

 _Last time I spend time like this alone with Adrien…_

"O-okay" Marinette sat down to eat. She tried her best to stay awake but fell asleep at her desk.

"What are you like?" Adrien laughed, picking her up and putting her to bed.

The next day Marinette went back to school. "Marinette!" Alya screamed hugging her friend out of excitement. "Girl, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Thanks" She smiled. Throughout the day people asked her what was wrong and if she was okay. It got tiresome but she pulled though.

Adrien didn't come round that night but Marinette wanted to thank him one more time.

"Tikki. Spots on!"

Ladybug knocked on Adrien's bedroom window. "Adrien?"

"L-Ladybug?!" Adrien said in shock. "What- what brings you here?" he blushed.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Marinette. It was really sweet of you." She smiled at him.

"I take it you are friends with her?" Adrien then asked.

"Something like that" Ladybug laughed.

"Hey Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"Yes"

"Can we go for a stroll, I need to talk to you and only you" Adrien asked.

"Sure!" She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug and Adrien went for a stroll. Walking all around Paris. They originally just chatted, about anything and everything really. They decided to would be best to sit somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted.

Ladybug picked Adrien up and swung up so that they landed on a roof. Both of them sat down looking at the Elfie Tower.

 _What does he want to talk about?..._

"So… Ladybug" Adrien began.

"Yes? You wanted to talk to me about something important I'm guessing" Ladybug smiled.

"Since you are friends with Marinette can I ask you a few questions?" Adrien blushed slightly not looking her way.

"S-sure" Ladybug forced herself not to scream out of excitement.

"So… After looking after her for the past week I've grown feelings towards her. However, I have no idea how a girl would like to be asked out. I don't have much experience in this area…" Adrien sighed.

"Oh hunny… Well… Let's see, Marinette is a simple girl at heart. She'd probably love if you just got her some chocolate, flowers or even just you telling her how you feel straight out. Though if you want to make a big gesture I'd say flowers are the way to go, like sweep her off of her feet ya know" Ladybug smiled off into the sunset.

"You think? I want to make her happy. After all she has just changed back" Adrien chuckled making Ladybug blush slightly.

"I can't say for defiant but I'm sure she's like it. After all she is a girl" Ladybug said. "I mean, I would love flowers from a guy, and a lovely walk in the park. A kiss at sun set…" Ladybug blushed realising what she was saying.

"Sounds like you have a perfect date in mind" Adrien teased.

"Pfft… That's not my idea of a perfect date…" Ladybug trailed off.

"What is?" Adrien asked.

"Well… I love ice skating so I'd love to go ice skating with someone, just have a laugh and make memories with that person really" Ladybug smiled at Adrien making him blush.

"Mm… Good to know" Adrien muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing!" Adrien grinned. "Ladybug can we play a game?"

"Sure… what?" Ladybug asked.

"Well… Can I guess who you are?" Adrien asked. He looked into her eyes, hoping that she would give in to him.

"Adrien… I'm- I'm sorry. No" Ladybug sighed. "Not even Chat Noir knows and IF I told you he'd get mad so I'd have to tell him. And personally, I believe it's best to not know"

"Okay… Let's play a different game. How many similarities are there between Ladybug and Marinette" Adrien smirked.

"What?" Ladybug looked shocked.

"Similarities between you and Marinette. I'll go first. You are both very cute" Adrien grinned making her blush. "You're turn"

"I…Erm…" Ladybug stuttered.

"Okay… I'll go again" he chucked. "You both have the same hairstyle. Same eyes. Same smile. Same laugh. Same person"

"What on earth?" Ladybug laughed. "Nope"

"Marinette I know it's you" Adrien said. "It's kinda obvious now I know"

"How?" Ladybug signed giving in.

"The main give away was the collar, I had it made for you and only you had it. Plus the sent was the same" Adrien smiled gently at her.

"Oh… Well since it's all coming out. Hello Chat" Ladybug giggled as she transformed into Marinette.

"WHAT?" Adrien was shocked.

"He-he. I saw Plagg with you in my room. I knew then it was you" Marinette giggled.

"Well… No more secrets" Adrien smiled. "Now about us. Are you happy that I'm Chat Noir?"

"Of course! I did tell you – well Chat – that I liked you!" Marinette blushed. "Are you happy I'm Ladybug?" She asked.

"Over the moon Marinette" Adrien grinned. "Although it's a little weird we liked each other this whole time" he laughed.

"Mm…" Marinette sighed.

"What's wrong M'lady" Adrien asked.

"I-I can't – I can't believe its you…" Marinette stuttered.

"Please don't be like this Marinette" Adrien laughed moving in to sit closer with her. "Act like you have been with me when you were part cat"

"Adrien!" She moaned.

"Sorry, but it's true. We don't need you stuttering all the time when we fight" Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't you agree Bugaboo?"

"Adrien!" Marinette giggled. "You are such an idiot"

"I'm your idiot" Adrien kissed her check making her blush.

"You can't just do that…" Marinette pouted.

"What about this?" Adrien lifted her head up slightly and kissed her on the lips, it was soft and sweet. Everything Marinette had dreamed it would be.

"Idiot…" She whispered as they pulled away.

"I love you Marinette" Adrien smiled.

"I-I love you too" Marinette blushed.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Both as Ladybug and Marinette?" Adrien asked playing with her hair again like he used to.

"Y-Yes…" She giggled. "Chloe is going to kill me!" she gasped.

"And?" Adrien chuckled. "You are the one I like not her, and if she says or does anything I'll protect you" Adrien grinned.

"Adrien…" Marinette smiled at her now boyfriend. "We should get going…"

"Maybe, or stay here and be romantic?" Adrien raised his eyebrows.

"Save it for another day kitty" Marinette tickled under his chin. "I've had enough excitement for one day"

"I'll take you home Princess" Adrien smiled transforming into Chat Noir and picking Marinette up bridal style. Jumping off the roof and headed towards her house.

"M'lady" Chat grinned.

"Goodnight Chat" Marinette giggle.

"No kiss?" Chat smirked. "Or does only Adrien get Marinette's lips?"

"Yep" As she said this he changed back and pushed himself onto her to kiss her passionately.

"Goodnight you" He winked.

"Goodnight" She blushed.

 _I love you…_

 _END..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**EPILOGUE...**_

10 years later Adrien and Marinette are happily married with two kids – Emma and Jake. Marinette living out her dream of being a Fashion Designer and even owning her own small boutique. Adrien becoming a Physics teacher at college level.

After many years and fighting as Ladybug and Chat Noir both decided it was best to hold on to their miraculouses for such a time as when Emma and Jake could take on the responsibility.

Even though Hawk Moth had been defeated they still did weekly patrols and a few public appearances here and there to please Paris from time to time.

Despite staying best friends with Alya and Nino the couples barely saw each other. Alya travelling all over the world for Journalism and Nino tagging along to gain new DJ skills and preform concerts. Of course the two came back to visit their friends and God-Children (Emma and Jake).

Adrien and Marinette could not be happier with how things turned out for them. Both accomplished their dream goals, having a beautiful family and able to enjoy life by traveling sometimes.

"Mummy!" Emma called as her little legs carried her into the kitchen. "When do we get to see Grandad?!"

"Soon, Daddy has just gone to pick him up" Marinette smiled down at her daughter. Tonight they were playing host to Gabriel Agreste. Over the years he's become softer and softer after taking Marinette under his wing and realising that he let his work consume his life leaving him to neglect Adrien even when he didn't mean to.

"Guess who's home?" Adrien's voice sounded like a song in summer.

"Daddy!" both Emma and Jake shouted before running to the door to hug him. "Hi Grandad!"

"Hello there" Gabriel smiled as he ruffled both kids hair. "Hope you have been good for your Mum"

"Very good!" Jake grinned.

"We are ALWAYS good" Emma giggled, as soon as Marinette heard this she scoffed quietly.

 _Not ALWAYS…_

"Hello M'Lady" Adrien whispered as he hugged his wife from behind. Since his Father was here the kids would be preoccupied for about 10 minutes.

Marinette giggled from the breath of the back of her neck. "Don't do that while I'm cooking"

"Oh am I a distraction?" Adrien smirked.

"You know the answer to that is yes. Do you not remember college?" Marinette laughed.

"Like it was yesterday" Adrien smiled looking at his Father and his two kids playing happily. "Wouldn't change this for the world"

"100% agreed" Marinette gave him a light peck on the cheek. They both felt like they had won the jackpot in life. Everything was perfect for them.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that has read, followed, favorited or reviewed this story. It means a lot that people like to read what I write.**

 **Of course I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters. I think I waited long enough to give you this little piece as so many of you didn't want this story to end (I loved that btw XD). Thank you for the support and ideas, I have bounced off of them a little in my own way. If you liked this then I have another Miraculous Ladybug story called "A Trip Of A Life Time" which you should all totally check out. Love you guys and Thank You so much ^.^**

 **RinRinRinLizzie02 xxx**


End file.
